If We Ever Meet Again
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Written for Fanfic Challenge Round 3 for "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. In the wake of tragedy, true feelings are revealed.


_**Author's Note 1: Written in response to Fanfic Challenge Round 2 on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Song Prompt: "If We Ever Meet Again" - Kate Perry and Timbaland Pairing: Morgan/Lynch**_

**If We Ever Meet Again**

Standing there amid the mourners crowding the polished pink coffin, one thought pervaded Derek Morgan's chaotic mind.

God, how he hated the man standing across from him.

He hated him for taking his Baby Girl away from him. Hated him for surviving the horrific car accident that had taken her light from his world, but left that bastard standing there with only a few scrapes and bruises. Hated him for existing in a world that no longer seemed normal.

In Penelope Garcia's absence, everything was colorless, meaningless.

Void.

Derek Morgan had so many things he wanted to say to Kevin Lynch if they ever met again after this day. Meeting the other man's eyes with an icy glare, Morgan imagined telling him that he'd never deserved the woman he was responsible for killing. He'd never been good enough for his Princess. Lynch was weak...spineless. Morgan told himself that if he'd been there that night, she would have made it out of that car.

She'd be here with him. Alive. Safe. Whole.

But she wasn't.

She was lying in the wooden box in front of him. Still. Cold. Lifeless.

Never again would he hear that exuberant laugh, see that thousand watt smile, listen to her unique endearments spilling from her cherry-red lips.

In one cruel twist of fate and metal, Kevin Lynch had taken everything Derek Morgan held the closest… and destroyed it. Lynch had mangled Morgan's life as completely as the car he'd been driving, with nothing that could be salvaged from the wreckage. Only carnage and destruction had been left in that little bastard's wake.

Yeah, it was a fact. If he and the younger man ever met again, Kevin Lynch would wish he'd perished the night the light of his life had been extinguished.

Derek Morgan would guarantee it.

He could feel the scorching flame of Derek Morgan's eyes boring into him. Foolishly, he'd initially thought he'd find a kindred spirit here today in the elder man. After all, they'd both lost the most important women in their collective worlds, hadn't they?

But, it was clear to him…to everyone… that Morgan blamed him. And, in his heart, Kevin Lynch knew it was true.

When they'd both simultaneously smelled the gasoline from their burning car, she'd told him to go. Her hoarsely whispered order still echoed in his mind. No one had forced him to obey her. But, he had.

And he hadn't just walked away from the car..from her. He had run.

When the explosion had knocked him off his feet mere moments later, he'd thought he was dead. And now, he wished he were. The guilt was going to kill him anyway.

There were so many things he wanted to say to Derek Morgan if they ever met again. Things like how sorry he was, how he wished it had been him pinned in the ruined car...how he'd never be the same without Penelope's shining star twinkling in his sky.

But, Kevin Lynch was no man's fool. He knew if they ever met again, he wasn't walking away alive.

Derek Morgan would guarantee it.

_**finis**_

* * *

**_Author's Note 2__: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum is up to 62 participants. And you still have three more days to sign up if interested. We'd love to have everyone, whether you've authored hundreds of stories or never written a thing! This is for everyone! The Dealer's Choice August Challenge is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Please see the forum for further details. And if you've never visited the forum, drop by for a visit. Everyone interested in Criminal Minds fanfiction and/or writing is welcome. We'd love to have you! As always, we want to take a moment and say thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favorited or alerted our stories. We continue to appreciate each one of you!_**


End file.
